


Easy Mission, Hard Decision

by KennielLee05



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: "The Meeting" -sequel, Cameos, F/M, non-spoiler, spoiler free- zone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3866683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennielLee05/pseuds/KennielLee05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their meeting, Pietro was really distracted thinking about how to ask her out.<br/>Bad thing, (Y/N) get hurt during a mission.</p><p> </p><p>(The Meeting- sequel)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy Mission, Hard Decision

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I came here with the part 2 of The Meeting,  
> I haven’t seen Age of Ultron, and I’m not going to watch it until everybody calms down, 
> 
> that may take a couple of years… but I can wait,  
> so, I’m so sorry if I get the characters in a wrong way,  
> Now you know why.
> 
> Non-spoilers!:'D

After the _chocolate incident_ , the title Pietro gave that moment.  
He decided to take the things slow… Slow it’s a weird word in his vocabulary… and nature, so there they were all the Avengers, and of course her.

“Listen,” Fury said in the intercom of the quinjet, “Sounds like an easy mission but is not! So y’all gonna take this seriously”

The mission was about entering a castle in a place called **Latveria** or something like that.

Pietro didn’t pay attention, he was looking at (Y/N), and opposed to him she was intensely listening to Nick Fury.  
_Should I ask her for a date after the mission or before?_...

“C’mon, Avengers. Let’s kick some asses” said Iron Man, making the speedster woke up of his dream, he just nodded and followed everyone.

They dispersed, Natasha and Clint were on the trees watching every move, Thor and Hulk were in the land.  
Tony was trying to fly without being caught, (Y/N) was next to the Captain, Pietro wished he was by her side, he doesn’t have anything against his sister but for a moment he could have a different partner.

“I know what you’re thinkin’” Wanda whispered to his brother.

“Uh? What?” _damn_ , he was day dreaming again.

“Is better if you wait until we are done with this mission, you know to invite her”

“What-are-you-talkin’-‘bout!? I-wasn’t-thinking-in-inviting-her!- Should-I-wait? God! She-is-so-pretty!”

Wanda was used to this kind of thing, Pietro speaking fast when he is nervous or excited, maybe is both in this moment.  
She just sighed and shook her head kinda disappointed. He inhaled the much needed air.

“Guys! I think a camera saw me, get ready to fight” Iron Man said through the comm.

The battle against the robots started, it was easy, some have lasers that Pietro quickly (pun really intented) avoided, others saw that Hulk smashed without a problem.  
(Y/N) fighted alongside with Natasha and Clint.  
Iron Man was shooting fire and tiny missiles, while Thor played _I can destroy more robots than you with Hulk_.

“It is just me or this is too easy?” Pietro said smirking and crossing his arms.

(Y/N) and Wanda rolled their eyes to that comment.  
A hidden now visibly door opened, reveling two giant war robots.

  
(Y/N) grunted, her eyes glowed signaling that she was trying to enter the robot’s mind “I knew it, this is not a truly IA, this more like someone is controlling them with magic”

Iron Man did the same but searching for what kind of technology were using.  
“That’s true, they’re not completely robotic, so who is behind them?”

“Ya mean the _Master of Puppets_?” (Y/N) answered to enlighten the mood, Tony had a half smile, and she knew it.

“I got that reference!” Pietro said from the other side, but then noticed he looked kinda stupid for yelling it.

“Good” was her only answer.

After a long time, where everyone were fighting by and then the robots, and also looking for more secret paths.  
Quicksilver kept thinking about where he could take her in a date.

“Pietro” her voice saying his name was like the perfect chorus.

“ **Pietro** ”

“Pietro!” so she was truly saying his name.

“What’s wrong?!” he asked alarmed.

“You went in the wrong way so I followed you, you were in a trance… is something bothering you?”

He decided to stay in silence for a moment, planning exactly what he is going to say.  
“Nothing” he said with a smile.  
_Shit_ , was he thought, he has to be stubborn.

“Okay… we can pretend that is nothing” she said looking somewhere else but not his eyes.

He swallowed and looked everywhere. “We’re lost” he commented randomly.  
He knew he was making a fool of himself in front of her.

(Y/N) hummed agreeing.  
She started touching the walls, Pietro arched his brow but let her be.  
“This place block my powers so I can’t know where the others are”

With a very awkward silence Pietro shifted uncomfortably in his place while (Y/N) was sat in the ground facing a wall.

“Well” he started nervous “the reason I was distracted is because…” the woman turned her head a little to listen, but he couldn’t finish, a bright light was in the middle of the room, he ran and stayed in front of (Y/N) protectively.

What looks like a man appeared, wearing a green cape with a hood, underneath was a shiny armour.  
It seemed obviously angry.  
“Before I kill the both of you, I demand to know what are you doing here” the thing said in a deep voice.

“Hum, no, no, that’s not how the things work here, big guy. Who are you?” Pietro answered cocky.  
He tried to touch (Y/N) to know if she still there, but he felt nothing.  
But he did not let his guard down.

“I asked first. I’m Doctor Doom, and this is my castle” (Y/N) came from behind Doctor Doom to attack him but fail, the image was just an illusion, _damn those illusions_ , Pietro remembered.

“What!? It looked real!” (Y/N) screamed angry. “Ah!” a stabbing pain was invading her head, dropping on her knees she hold her head.

Quicksilver noticed this and came to help her “What is it?” he tried to know the reason but the woman couldn’t say anything.

“She is just paying for that little stunt” another Doctor Doom illusion appeared “If you don’t go now that can be worse”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Days passed and Pietro was a lot worried about (Y/N)'s health, after that ‘encounter’ with Doctor Doom, (Y/N) faint and haven’t woke up.

“You should rest” Wanda commented one day.

“No. It’s my fault she is hurt” He ran his hand over his face.

“That’s not true”

“It is! I was distracted, so she followed me to make sure I was okay… I guess” defeated he stood from his chair next to (Y/N).

A little sound make him stop, it sounded like someone trying to talk.

“Pietro” (Y/N) opened her eyes searching for him.

“I’m… here. I’m here” He smiled to her and took her hand in his big ones.

“I’m so sorry” he said multiple times in a fast way.

“Sh… just shut up and listen” she said a little sleepy. Pietro obeyed and looked at her.

“Yes, I want to go in a date with you”

Pietro blushed like a tomato and said “H-how do you know that?”

“I’m sorry” she started “I read your mind during the mission, you really looked like something was troubling you. I don’t read minds without permission, you know”

“It’s okay, I understand… well” he disappeared, leaving a (Y/H) woman confused for a moment until he appeared again.  
He brought a tray with better than hospital food.

“This is for you, uhm, us”

(Y/N) smiled nodding “Thank you”

 

So that’s how they started a mini date in the S.H.I.E.L.D Hospital for agents.


End file.
